wolfversefandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Chamberlain's Bloodline
'''Dahlia and Christopher Chamberlain's Bloodline '''is an ancient bloodline of very powerful Nordic witches that goes back at least a thousand years, and is notable for boasting not one but two witches who have been stated to be among the most powerful in all of history. This bloodline's known witches have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest and currently most powerful known ancestor is Dahlia. It is revealed by Dahlia that this bloodline's first born inherit incredible power which is so strong, it can destroy both the witch and its surroundings. The family's many achievements include creating more than one form of immortality and various other powerful magical spells. History The history of their bloodline is unknown. However, we do know that Dahlia and Christopher were of old Norwegian and officially, the last of their bloodline. The Chamberlain bloodline is the only known successor of this bloodline. Throughout the Series It was revealed that Esther was the one who gave orders to Insidious to kill her granddaughter once she was born. Although Esther's children believed she did this out of spite after failing to kill them the last time. Family Members * Dahlia: The eldest sister of Christopher and Matthew, one of the most powerful witches in history. * Christopher: The younger brother of Dahlia, he was one of the world's most powerful witches, however, his powers was nothing compared to Dahlia's. * Matthew Chamberlain: The youngest brother of Dahlia and Christopher. * Adalyn Chamberlain: Christopher's oldest child and Dahlia's oldest niece, who is a powerful witch like her father and her maternal aunt. * Harrison Chamberlain: Christopher's son and Dahlia's eldest nephew, he is one of the Original Vampires. * Katherine Chamberlain: Christopher's third child/youngest daughter and Dahlia's youngest niece, she is one of the Original Vampires. * Maverick Chamberlain: Esther's fourth and youngest son and Dahlia's fourth nephew, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal. * Justinian Chamberlain: Esther's third son and Dahlia's fifth nephew, * Elizabeth Chamberlain: Esther's first grandchild/eldest granddaughter and Dahlia's eldest great-niece. Currently a Tribrid, a unique combination of Witch, Werewolf and Vampire. Relatives By Christopher * Esther By Justinian and Elizabeth Chamberlain * Justinian and Maverick's Father: Esther's lover, who was the biological father of Justinian and Maverick. He was a werewolf with whom Esther had an affair, and the twins was the product of their love together. * Charlie Marshall: Was a werewolf who had a one-night stand with Justinian. It was revealed that Charlie had become pregnant after their tryst with their daughter Elizabeth Chamberlain. It was Elizabeth's hybrid blood (which she got from her father's heritage) that ultimately turned Charlie into a hybrid after Elizabeth's birth and Charlie's subsequent murder, and because of this and her status as the mother of Justinian's child that she became an honorary member of this family. By Maverick Chamberlain * Rose Chamberlain: Maverick's adoptive daughter. He rescued her after her mother and father were murdered by a fellow werewolf. He took her in and raises her as his own child. Surname * This bloodline's surname is currently unknown. ** The bloodline's surname became what is now the Chamberlain Family. Trivia * Dahlia stated that firstborns of this bloodline have devastating power. **Although not a firstborn, it should be noted that Christopher too, was a very powerful witch, but incomparable to his sister. It is possible that all witches of this bloodline are extremely powerful, firstborn or not. * So far, only three firstborns exist in this bloodline: Dahlia, Adalyn and Elizabeth. * As Christopher and Dahlia are both deceased, Adalyn is now the oldest of his bloodline.